The invention relates to support devices, and more particularly to adjustable support devices such as jacks or jack stands.
Jack stands are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,163. Scissor jacks are also known in the art. A typical scissor jack includes a scissor mechanism which is extended and contracted by a screw arrangement.